Nothing Can Stop Us On The Road To Glory!
by Mr. Crash
Summary: A dangerous man appears, stealing and kiddnapping, but why? *Incomplete* Will end in a climactic scene with a five-way Gundam fight. Rated PG-13 for violence, kidnapping, etc. PLEASE R&R!!! For people who want good spelling, grammar, and a solid plot.
1. The Knight of Justice

Nothing Can Stop Us On The Road To Glory!  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
By Mr. Crash  
  
Part One: The Knight of Justice  
  
Set in After Colony 205  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have copyright on most of the characters in this fic. I do own Gem and his Gundams, but I don't own anything else. They all belong to Sunrise and Toonami, and I promise to return them in the best condition a character can be after being in one of my fics.   
  
***  
  
"Fools! You shall be dealt your justice!" Wufei yelled as he ducked an incoming missile.  
  
Wufei was, at the moment, fighting a squad of Mobile Dolls in the space above Earth. He had been sent to deal with a small terrorist uprising on Earth. So far, the battle had been, by Wufei's standards, pathetically easy. There had been an unusually small amount of Mobile Dolls for the weapons of terrorists. On top of that, the group had unusual, to say the least, tactics. They had first appeared when they attacked an inter-colony meeting on Earth, but there had been absolutely no deaths. Three Mobile Dolls had appeared above the building in which the meeting was taking place, all weapons trained on the building, but simply sat there as everyone evacuated. Once everyone was out of range, only one Suit fired a single rocket at the complex, and then it quickly released a gas that put out the fire. It made absolutely no sense to Wufei. Why attack, just to deal minimal damage, and then repair the damage? It made Wufei uneasy, as if he was missing something.  
  
Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Wufei slowly dispatched every Mobile Doll. But as he fought, Wufei noticed something quite odd. Every Doll would always attack his grappling arm. And, if they could survive the first hit they received, they would continue to focus they grappling arm. Why? Why focus on the grappler? Most of the damage Wufei dealt came from his pike. It definitely gave Wufei the sense he was missing something.  
  
Within fifteen minutes, he had destroyed the final Mobile Doll. "Hmph," Wufei snorted, showing his contempt for the now-floating space debris. "Well, time to report back. Justice has been served."  
  
Just as he was about to leave, Wufei was hailed by a ship that he saw was approaching him. Wufei turned on the comm-signal.  
  
"Greetings, Chang Wufei. I see your reputation as a fighter is not all bravado. You destroyed my Mobile Dolls faster than I expected."  
  
"What?" was all Wufei could say. The man had said that Wufei had destroyed _his_ Dolls faster than expected. Did that mean he was the one who had attacked with the Dolls?  
  
"Are you the leader of the terrorist group?" Wufei asked the man on the video screen. The man looked about 20, with neatly combed brown hair, and piercing blue-green eyes. When Wufei looked out at the approaching ship, he saw it was a sliver-colored Mobile Suit. The man smiled lightly.  
  
"I would hardly call that group of Mobile Dolls a terrorist group. After all, I only had them appear to grab a Gundam pilot's attention."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei asked, his eyes narrowing. He didn't like the man's tone. "Who are you?"  
  
The man's smile faded. With a serious face and tone, he said, "My name is Gem Lightblade. And I challenge you, Wufei, to a duel."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Wufei in outrage and surprise. "You are a terrorist! You do not deserve the right to challenge me to a duel!" Wufei was beyond stunned. He had _never_ been challenged to a fight by a criminal!  
  
Gem sighed. "Wufei, I'm _not_ a terrorist! The only reason I even _made_ those Mobile Dolls is to get a Gundam to come here! I have no interest in killing diplomats, or destroying the Earth, or trying to start a new war! I came here to fight a Gundam pilot and test my strength! If I wanted to, I could have ordered the Dolls to just destroy the building as soon as they got there, and then deal as much damage as possible to the rest of the city! But I didn't, because all I wanted was to fight a Gundam! And," he continued, "the reason they were all Mobile Dolls is due to the fact that I didn't want anyone to die."  
  
Wufei was surprised, but at the same time, realization dawned on him. It all made sense: everything done by the Dolls fit Gem's explanation.   
  
"Alright, I realize you are not a terrorist. I'll allow the duel," Wufei growled, "despite the fact you don't have a Gundam, and have only a normal Mobile Suit…"  
  
"Wufei," Gem cut in, "I do have a Gundam."  
  
For the first time, Wufei got a good look at the approaching Mobile Suit. It _was_ a Gundam! Clad in silver armor with light blue covering the torso, it looked almost as though it were a person wearing chain mail. Swirling around it was a dark blue cloak. Its face bore a surprising resemblance to that of Wing Zero. Also, Wufei saw a sword strapped to on the Gundam's waist, like those used in medieval times.  
  
With a smile, Gem said, "This Gundam is known as the Knight Of Justice."  
  
It was an impressive sight to see. It was almost two heads taller than NAACO, and was a lot wider as well. The Knight came to a halt before NAACO, looking down upon the Chinese man's Gundam.  
  
"So, you still except my challenge, Wufei?" Gem asked mockingly.  
  
Wufei scowled at him through the video screen. However, Wufei didn't feel so confident. Over the years, Wufei had learned to control his arrogance, knowing that it could cost him one day. The Knight Of Justice was huge, and even though Wufei had great skill in wielding a Gundam, he knew that it would be a dangerous fight.  
  
"Any rules for the fight?" Gem prompted, interrupting Wufei's thinking.  
  
Wufei took a sighing deeply, he started, saying, "First, only one weapon may be used. I will be using my pike, and you will be using your sword, I presume?" Gem nodded. "Second, all cowardice shall forfeit the duel. Third…well, I need to know if you plan for this to be a fight to the death." Gem chuckled at this.  
  
"No, it won't be a fight to the death."  
  
"Well, than that's about it. Now, we prepare for the fight."  
  
The two stepped apart a short distance. Gem drew his sword, and twirled it around a bit. Meanwhile, Wufei transformed his grappling hook into an arm, allowing him to fight with his pike with much more efficiency.  
  
The two Gundam's faced each other. Wufei took an offensive position, pointing his pike forward, and looking like he was about charge forward. He then tilted slightly forward, bowing to Gem. Gem, however, took a large and gracious bow, reaching for his feet with one hand, throwing his sword arm out behind him, pointing it to the stars. He only said one thing; "Good luck, Wufei," before shutting off the comm-link. The Knight then took up a defensive position.  
  
The two opponents circled in space, each looking for a weakness in the other's defense.   
  
*He has an excellent defensive stance,* Wufei thought.  
  
*I'm in for a fun time,* Gem thought.  
  
***  
Meanwhile, back at Preventers HQ…  
  
"Where _is_ Wufei?" Hilde asked Sally.  
  
Sally looked disturbed. "I don't know. He should have been able to get rid of those Mobile Dolls by now. And he would have called in if he was ambushed…I just don't know."  
  
"Maybe we can find out," Hilde said. "Sally, isn't there a way we can patch into that camera we installed onto the Gundam's?"  
  
Sally snapped her fingers. "Yeah! You're right! That way, we can check on Wufei!"  
  
Hilde nodded, and walked over to a computer console. After about a minute or two, she stood back, and started to nod, but then gasped.  
  
Sally rushed over. "What is it?" she asked urgently.  
  
"Uh…why is Wufei locked in hand-to-hand combat with a silver Gundam?"  
  
The two women could only stare at the screen.  
  
***  
  
Wufei grunted in pain as another one of his instruments exploded, showering him in hot sparks. He had already lost a number of systems during his fight with Gem. The boy was fast.  
  
At the beginning of the fight, the two had immediately realized they were fighting an adversary of equal power. They had traded blows, and both Gundams were in pretty shoddy condition. NAACO had a number of slashes along its arm from the Knight's sword, and the Knight was missing chunks from his legs, evidence of where Nataku's pike had gotten through.  
  
Wufei was worried. Despite his skill, he really hadn't expected to fight this long. Even when he had clashed with Heero (Editor's Note: In Endless Waltz-Crash), he hadn't had such a challenge. Also, the one fact that worried was very dangerous: in about twenty minutes, his life support would fail, and he would die from lack of oxygen. He would have to either win quickly, or surrender to Gem and land on Earth to be able to breathe.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Wufei prepared to block Gem's latest attack.  
  
***  
  
Gem was quite pleased with himself. Wufei was being forced to take up a defensive stance, proof that Gem was a skilled fighter.  
  
With a grin, Gem charged forward. He pulled off a lightning fast combo: he swiped upward, then turned it into a downward swipe then swiped up _again_, and slashed down again, did a diagonal swipe up towards Wufei's right shoulder, pulled his sword back, and thrust forward at Nataku's left shoulder.  
  
Wufei avoided the up and down swipes, but the diagonal slash opened up the hull on Nataku in a long, disfiguring wound. But he managed to pull up his left arm to avoid the thrust.  
  
This is why he lost.  
  
When Wufei pulled his arm up, the sword went _behind_ NAACO. Reacting quickly, Gem pulled up the sword so that it was forced up into Nataku's shoulder. He then pivoted around, and, keeping the sword under Nataku's shoulder, slammed the Knight's free elbow into Nataku's _other_ shoulder. With a huge spasm, the arm fell limply at Nataku's side.  
  
Gem turned back to the other shoulder. He then, to Wufei's great surprise, tried to pull his pike from Nataku's grip.  
  
Wufei started to pull the pike away, but as soon as he did, Gem forced the sword up even more. The arm shook as circuits were severed. Wufei immediately stopped resisting. If he sustained much more damage, his life support would immediately fail, and he would be condemned to a grave within a Gundam.  
  
After a moment or two, the Knight's huge hand came forward and plucked the pike from Nataku's grip. The Knight stood back and took another large bow. Then, he turned around and shoot off into space.  
  
End Part One  
  



	2. The Knight of Victory

Nothing Can Stop Us On The Road To Glory!  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
By Mr. Crash  
  
Part Two: The Knight of Victory  
  
Set in After Colony 205  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have copyright on most of the characters in this fic. I do own Gem and his Gundams, but I don't own anything else. They all belong to Sunrise and Toonami, and I promise to return them in the best condition a character can be after being in one of my fics.   
  
***  
  
"What!" yelled Sally in surprise. "You mean to tell me that you actually had a _duel_ with him! Why didn't you just beat him, and that be it?"  
  
Wufei ground his teeth. He _really_ didn't want to have to explain this!  
  
"Woman," he said in a quiet growl, "I _did_ try to beat him!"  
  
Sally looked blank. "You mean that, that you…"  
  
"What he means is that he lost!" Duo said, butting in, and sounding delighted.  
  
Hilde, Duo, Sally, and Wufei were at Preventers HQ, talking with each other about what had happened. Duo, of course, had to come when he learned Wufei had lost.  
  
Hilde punched Duo in the arm. "Ow!" he yelped. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes. "For being so rude!"  
  
Hilde turned to Wufei. "He really ruined your Gundam. Was he really that tough, or did you get hit by a Mobile Doll?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "No, all the damage I sustained was from the duel. He fought with a great amount of skill. But there is one thing I still don't understand…"  
  
"Which is?" prompted Sally.  
  
"Well, why did he take my pike?"  
  
When Wufei had told the three of them how Gem had taken his pike, none of them could come up for any reason. Actually, Duo had come up with several, but the others had just told him to cut it out. Or more precisely, Wufei had said, "Maxwell, can you at make an attempt to use what is left of your brain for once?"  
  
"You know, Wufei," Duo started, "why did you even duel fairly with him? Why didn't you just use your grappling arm as well? Wait, let me guess…hmmm, maybe it's 'cause you are obsessed with _honor_, eh?" Duo finished, his emphasis on 'honor' obvious.  
  
"For once, Maxwell, you are correct," Wufei retorted, trying to look dignified.  
  
"The only thing we can do," Sally started, looking around at her comrades, "is ask ourselves: when will he return?"  
  
***  
Elsewhere…  
  
Heero hefted the gun into Zero's arms. He was inside Zero, and at a weapons test range, preparing to try a recently designed gun. The new weapon was code-named 'MS-Shotgun', primarily in that it was designed for Mobile Suits (where the 'MS' came from), and that it bore a striking resemblance to a pump-action shotgun. Pure white, it was supposed to have something to do with drawing up energy from the air and turning it into a beam, but Heero didn't really care. He just wanted to get out of there and visit Relena (Editor's Note: Heh heh heh…-Crash).  
  
Turning to the targets, Heero drew the gun up, and, taking aim at one of the targets, prepared to fire when…  
  
Heero turned swiftly around, and aimed in the direction of the sound. He saw that it was a Gundam, even though it wasn't one he had ever seen before. It was a radiant gold, and had a large, full body shield in one hand, and a dangerous looking ax in the other. It touched down a short distance from Zero. Heero trained the MS-Shotgun on it the whole time.  
  
Heero was hailed by the Gundam, and he switched open the line. Almost instantly, Heero guessed who it was.  
  
"Gem Lightblade," he hissed.  
  
The man smiled deeply when he heard his name. "Very good," he said approvingly. "I see that Wufei told you his encounter with me."  
  
"Yeah. And I'm not a sucker for honor." He promptly drew his sword, while continuing to keep the Shotgun aimed at Gem.  
  
Gem chuckled. "Well, it doesn't matter. You have no chance of defeating the Knight of Victory. I've designed it so that it will continue to fight, no matter how many wounds it gets. You'd like operating it. It's the Perfect Gundam."  
  
Heero tensed at the taunt. He still was sometimes called the Perfect Soldier.  
  
"Anyway," Gem continued, "are you going to fight me?"  
  
Heero was wary. If this guy could beat Wufei, could he? "Why should I?"  
  
Gem put on a face of thinking that was so fake, Heero could easily see it from the video screen. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'll ruin some things you find important if you don't? It would be a pity," he said, mockery dripping in voice, "if I were to _accidentally_ land on a building that just happened to hold the Vice Foreign Minister inside, wouldn't it?"  
  
Heero's face hardened. He refused to draw Relena into this! He shifted Zero into a fighting stance.  
  
Gem smirked as he saw Zero prepare to fight. "Glad to see you agree with me."  
  
The link was switched off, and the two men squared off.  
  
***  
Somewhere else…  
  
Relena sighed. Heero was late again! He was supposed to meet her at the restaurant at 3:00! It was already 3:30! Oh well, as long as he showed up…  
  
She looked up at the TV that was inside the restaurant. It was just some baseball game. But just as she was about to turn away, the game was interrupted by a 'Breaking News' flash.  
  
She looked with interest at the screen. "This just in," said the announcer. "We have reports that there is a fight between two Gundams at the Preventers weapons test range."  
  
Relena tensed up with fear. Heero had said something about a weapons test…  
  
"We take you live there with Steve, our eye in the sky."  
  
Relena watched as a man in a yellow shirt appeared. There was a sound of chopper blades in the background. "Thanks Jill. And here we are at the Preventers Weapons Test Range. Just 10 minutes ago, we received reports that there was two Gundams fighting down at the Preventers Weapons Range. And here we are, recording live, only on channel WB05…"  
  
The screen then showed the Gundams fighting, and Relena's fears were confirmed: Heero was fighting!  
  
"One of the Gundams has been confirmed to be the famous Wing Zero, one of the Gundams that fought for the colonies in the war of AC 195. Its pilot is Heero Yuy, who recently signed on to the Preventers for unknown reasons. Yuy also is known for being the one to stop the child Marymenia, daughter of the infamous Treize Khushrinada. Wing Zero, Heero's Gundam, is currently fighting with an unidentified Gundam. The unknown Gundam is completely golden, and appears to have a large ax, as well as full body shield- oh! It appears that Heero has just taken a savage hit to the shoulder! Oh, this doesn't look good for Yuy!"  
  
Relena bit her lip in fear. "Heero, be careful…" she whispered to herself.  
  
***  
  
Heero brought his sword up, barely blocking another vicious swipe from Gem's ax. He positioned the Shotgun under the ax, trying to fire into the Knight's chest plate, but the shield was swung around, and blocked the shot.  
  
Meanwhile, Gem was starting to worry. He hadn't anticipated Heero having the Shotgun. He was constantly having to use shield, and had already taken a shot to the leg, and sustained numerous shots into the shield. If he kept having to use the shield, it would eventually break! He regretted having threatened Relena. Heero was obviously fighting to protect her!  
  
Well, it didn't matter how hard Heero fought. Gem would win, simply because he refused to lose. And he didn't care if people had said he was overconfident, he would win!  
  
Grinning, Gem shoved forward with the shield, knocking Zero off balance. Before he recovered his balance, Gem chopped forward with the ax. It cleaved a giant piece out of the shoulder that held the Shotgun. With a shudder, the gun slipped from Zero's grip, and the arm fell limply at Zero's side.  
  
Gem pulled an elaborate roll off, grabbing the gun as he rolled. But despite this, he rolled up with Zero's sword tip at the Knight's neck. Fortunately for Gem, he managed to bring the gun up into Zero's face.  
  
To Gem's surprise, the video link switched on.  
  
Heero's voice came in, cold as ever. "Gem, why did you attack me? I really don't think that you'd fight someone who doesn't believe in fighting by the rules."  
  
Gem smirked. "Just trying to find a worthy opponent."  
  
"Worthy opponent, huh? So you threaten innocent people? People who have nothing to do with this?" It took Gem a moment to realize that he was talking about Relena.  
  
"Sorry about that. Just wanted to motivate you."  
  
"Motivate me!" Heero spat. Gem realized that he really screwed up, and badly.  
  
"Omae o kosuru," Heero said.  
  
"Ah ah ah, Yuy. I wouldn't recommend that."  
  
He regarded him coldly. "And why is that, Lightblade?"  
  
Gem smirked. "Because, Yuy, even if you do run me through, I can still manage to shoot you. Bang! You're dead. And that would severely disappoint Ms. Peacecraft, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Heero's face shifted from coldness to hatred. He wasn't ready to end his life yet.  
  
"Fine. You just leave, and you'd better hope that we never meet again, 'cause I'm gonna kill you next time." He shoved Gem backwards. "Now get out of here. And if I ever even _here_ about you threatening Relena or anyone else, I _will_ kill you." He switched off the Video link.  
  
Gem started to fly off, but after he was a short distance off, he turned around and turned on the Video link.  
  
"What?!" Heero yelled/asked, eyes blazing.  
  
"Just wanted to say, Heero," he started, raising the Shotgun and aiming at Heero, "that you've gone soft." He fired.  
  
The shot caught Zero in the leg. He was knocked down, and Gem was filled with satisfaction as he heard Heero's cry of pain through the link.  
  
Laughing, Gem shot off into the daytime sky.  
  
End Part Two  
  



	3. The Theft

Nothing Can Stop Us On The Road To Glory!  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
By Mr. Crash  
  
Part Three: The Theft  
  
Set in After Colony 205  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have copyright on most of the characters in this fic. I do own Gem and his Gundams, but I don't own anything else. They all belong to Sunrise and Toonami, and I promise to return them in the best condition a character can be after being in one of my fics.   
  
***  
  
Wufei, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Zechs, and Quatre had all assembled to discuss the matter of Gem Lightblade.  
  
'I say we find him, and nail him, hard and fast' was what the general atmosphere was of the conversation.  
  
"Look," Duo started, "if this guy can take down Wufei, and fight Heero to a stalemate, that if we _do_ confront him, we do it in full force."  
  
"What do you mean, 'if' we confront him?" Heero asked, eyes tainted with rage. "I want to find him, and stomp him out of existence."  
  
"Yes," agreed Wufei. "He is far too dangerous to be left unchecked."  
  
"Guys," Quatre began, "why don't we find him, but instead of killing him, we just disable him?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, why don't we just destroy and wreck his Gundams, or put him in jail?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "No way. He's way too dangerous. He threatened to kill Relena, and if he ever gets out, we're going to have some major problems. If he can beat Wufei and myself, then he obviously can't just be run over without a good deal of difficulty. And even with the six of us, he already has two Gundams, maybe more. He'll be too large a threat."  
  
Quatre shrugged. "Just a suggestion."  
  
Duo looked at his friends. "Well, then what do we do?"  
  
Zechs said, "Wait for him to reappear. Once he shows up, we ambush him, simple as that. He may be able to beat us one-on-one, but can he beat six Gundams at the same time?"  
  
Almost as one, everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Exactly. I suggest that we stay on our guard," Zechs finished. "I doubt that he'll leave himself open for much of an attack, but it's the best we've got."  
  
The six pilots stood up, and walked back to their homes.  
  
***  
In another place…  
  
Hilde breathed in the fresh air. She was _so_ bored, what with Duo out with the other pilots, talking about that Gem guy. She was in definite need of the walk she was about to take.  
  
She was in sweat pants, and had on a wind breaker. She had been taking these walks more frequently, and she really enjoyed them, because it let her get some fresh, and some exercise at the same time.  
  
She had walked for about 15 minutes, when she came up on her favorite part of her walking route. She would get to go down a long strip of a sandy beach. She loved it, because no one was usually on it, and that plus the fact that there was the soft sound of the waves against the shore, with the quiet sound of the gulls screeching…it allowed her to think and just relax.  
  
She was about halfway along the beach when it happened.  
  
At first, it was just a slight roaring sound, and Hilde thought that it was just a breeze that was picking up. When it got to a loud, thundering noise, she was definitely afraid. She turned around, and saw, just off the ground, a Gundam!  
  
With a yell of fear, she tried to run away, but the Gundam easily caught up to her. It bent down, and calmly picked Hilde off the ground.  
  
Hilde was beyond afraid. She didn't have any clue as to what the Gundam was, or who it belong to, as she had never seen anything like it. It was completely black, with only dashes of silver on it, most of the silver coming from the steel on the machine. It was smaller than any of the other Gundams, but was still dangerous looking. The Gundam had a very sleek, smooth look to it. It had two huge, deadly looking spikes on the each forearm, each going far forward, but arching up just high enough so that it didn't impale Hilde. But it was the face that terrified Hilde: the mouth had rows of sharp teeth, all razor sharp and in a general disarray, giving the machine a look of some denizen of the underworld, especially when accompanied with the pointed eyes.  
  
The Gundam opened its mouth, and Hilde was terrified that it would try to eat her, even though it was a machine. Hilde fainted.  
  
The mouth continued to open, but instead of eating her, there came a laughing sound.  
  
Continuing to laugh, the Gundam flew off.  
  
***  
Meanwhile, at Duo's house…  
  
Duo yawned and stretched. He had just come back from the meeting with the other pilots, and was pretty tired. Maybe a short nap, and Hilde would be back from her walk…  
  
Duo was just starting to drift off when the phone rang. Grumbling about when the phone rang, he picked it up.  
  
"Hello, this is Duo," he said.  
  
"DUO!" There was a yell so loud that Duo nearly dropped the phone. "Duo, check your computer!" After a moment, Duo realized that it was Quatre.  
  
"What, what is it?" asked Duo, puzzled. Quatre was panicked, and sounded out of breath.  
  
"We all got the letter, and it was so scary, we don't know what to do, should we listen-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What is it? What's so scary?"  
  
Duo could practically hear Quatre swallow. "Duo, you need to check your computer."  
  
"Uh, okay. I call you back." Duo hung up the phone.  
  
He went on to the computer, but when it should have brought up the desktop, there was instead a message. It read as follows:  
  
To Duo,  
I have Hilde. If you do not arrive at the main plaza in the capital city of your colony at midnight tonight, I hope you said goodbye to Hilde when you last saw her. Be in Deathscythe. Come alone.  
Signed,  
Gem Lightblade  
  
Duo stood up from the computer, he face completely blank. He then threw his head back, and screamed, "GEM!!!! I SWEAR, I _WILL_ KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
Not even fifteen minutes later…  
  
The six pilots were together again. Each one had received some letter from Gem, but they had all received taunts from Gem, basically a 'I've got Hilde, I've got Hilde' sort of taunts. Only Duo had gotten the letter about the challenge. Duo had already filled them in. He had also filled them in on how, quote, "Gem will die, I swear to God, he is so dead, I'm going to kill him…"  
  
Heero looked at Duo. "Duo, are you sure? Why don't we try to ambush him, make him think he's alone, then attack-"  
  
"No," Duo said, cutting him off. "I won't risk Hilde. I am _not_ going to lose her."  
  
"So, you're just going to go and fight him, no plan?" asked Trowa.  
  
Duo shrugged. "What else can I do? If we try to pull a fast one, he'll kill Hilde. For now, I can only try to train and be ready to crush Gem," he finished, eyes glinting. The God Of Death was definitely here.  
  
End Part Three 


End file.
